When Red and Blue Collide
by MorganMDW
Summary: I remember the day I first met him clearly. It will forever be imprinted into the back of my mind. I was only 16 at the time. He was well… at least old enough to play poker in a bar. Gambit/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic EVER! I have shamelessly added myself into this story. It will mostly be from Morgan's (my OC) POV but Remy's POV will pop up occasionally. This takes place before X-men Origins and will continue through the movie. I don't know how often I will update this. Oh and I know that Remy has red-on-black eyes in the comics but I'm using the movie Remy and he has brown eyes until he uses his powers. Sorry if this bothers anyone. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own any of the X-men comics, movies, or TV shows. I only own Morgan, Amy, and Tante Cecil.**

I remember the day I first met him clearly. It will forever be imprinted into the back of my mind. I was only 16 at the time. He was well… at least old enough to play poker in a bar.

It was in New Orleans, Louisiana, in a rather large bar that my adoptive mother, whom everyone affectionately called Tante Cecil, owned. I had been living with her for three years. I was originally from Houston, Texas. My parents and I had been in a car crash when I was 11. Drunk driver hit us. Typical. Our car flipped over before bursting into flames. My parents died but I had survived. That was the day my mutation manifested.

I hopped around from foster home to foster home until I finally got sick of it. I ran away, not knowing where I was going but not caring at the same time. While I was running I learned how to use my mutation. I could make and manipulate blue energy. Long tendrils of energy would dance around my arms. I could use them to pick things up, almost like a telekinetic, or I could form them into a ball into the palm of my hand and throw them. I could also use them to form a protective force field around my body, which is what had saved me in the crash. After a few months of running, using my powers to help me steal food and money, I arrived in Louisiana. I had been trying to pickpocket Tante Cecil when I first met her. She was a tall, elderly Hatian woman with long, braided black hair, dark skin, and dark gentle eyes. I had tried to use my powers to levitate her wallet out of her purse but I lost control, causing a bright flash of blue light. She was surprised to see that it was a young girl with long, dirty red hair and bright blue eyes that had tried to steal from her. She offered to take me back with her to her home in New Orleans. I was so desperate and hungry that I couldn't refuse.

Tante Cecil had been my savior. She helped my start a whole new life. When I showed her my powers she didn't even flinch. Instead she helped me control them, though she made me promise not to use them in public. She told me that not everyone was as kind as her. It was later that I learned that she was in fact a mutant also, with the ability to sense other mutants around her. I went to school and made a few close friends. My best friend was a girl named Amy. After knowing her for a year I finally decided to tell her about my mutation. She thought it was the coolest thing and would often help me practice my control. She even let me pick her up!

During the evenings Tante Cecil worked at the bar, overseeing the staff there. Her father had owned it and when he passed away it was passed down to her and her brother. She knew all of the regular customers and would warmly greet any strangers. She really knew how to make people feel at home. She never took me to the bar at night, saying it was not the place any young girl should be.

It was early evening when she did take me to the bar on that fateful summer night. We were going over to one of her friends house for dinner but she had to stop and take care of some business things. The bar was located on Bourbon Street and people swarmed through the street, a sight that was common on Saturday nights. She told me I could go in with her, for fear that something bad would happen to me if I stayed outside by myself, but told me to not wander inside the bar. I walked into the bar mesmerized. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, tables and chairs scattered everywhere. There was a large dance floor with a stage behind it where a band was setting up. Tante Cecil directed me past the bar and into a large office. She went over to the desk and started rummaging through stacks of paper. The phone rang and she answered it with a hasty hello. After I was sure she was preoccupied in her phone conversation, I slipped out of the room. I wandered around keeping to the dark corners of the room, and watched. My eyes landed to a group of people cluttered around a poker table.

That's when I saw him.

He was showing off, doing flashy card tricks, flipping cards through the air, before dealing them out. I watched with him great interest as he won that hand of poker. I studied him carefully, trying not to draw attention from any other customers. He had long brown hair and full lips but his eyes were covered by a hat. From what I could tell, he was gorgeous. Just when I wished that he would take off his hat, he lifted his head and his brown eyes locked with mine, a smirk toying on his lips.

Remy POV

I knew someone was watching me. Not the people standing around me but someone else, further away. Unknown eyes. I knew most of the people here. This bar was my favorite place to go to after one of my "jobs". The lady who owned the place, Cecil, was always welcoming to me though she was suspicious of my line of work.

I could feel the person's eyes on me, studying me as I won yet another round of poker. I finally looked up, surprised by what I saw but hiding it under a smirk. I had locked eyes with a young lady, clearly a teenager. She had big blue eyes, pale skin, and long red hair, braided like Cecil's usually was, with streaks of blue woven through it. She was wearing a long black peasant skirt and a bright read tanktop. She was cute, I couldn't deny that. If she were a bit older I probably would have chased after her. Against my better judgment, I beckoned her over.

**Whew! First Chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Anything I screw up on please tell me. Oh and I don't know how to write Remy's accent so it will probably come out more southern than Cajun. If it bothers you too much then you can rewrite his dialogue. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! They meet. Once again I'm not sure how to write Remy's accent but I will try.**

**I don't own X-men comics, movies, or TV shows. I only own Morgan and**** Tante**** Cecil.**

Morgan's POV

I stood there staring into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He was the first to move, slowly raising his finger and beckoning me over. I stood there frozen before my eyes darted to the people around him. Sensing my hesitation, he said something to them and they quickly dispersed to other parts of the bar. Looking back over to me, he once again beckoned for me to go to him.

My legs felt like lead as I slowly walked towards where he was sitting. Neither one of us broke eye contact. I was afraid my legs would give out.

"What are you doing?!" I thought to myself. "Tante Cecil told you not to wander around, let alone walk up to a complete stranger. Have you lost your mind?"

Before I knew it I was standing across the table from him. My vocal cords refused to work. Luckily, or not, he spoke first.

"Aren't you a bit young ta be in a place like dis, Chere?"

I nodded my head, too nervous to speak.

"What's your name, petite?"

"Morgan"

"Ah," he replied, a thoughtful look on his face. "You must be Cecil's daughter. She has mentioned you many a times. My name's Remy LeBeau. Sit down Chere."

I slowly moved to sit across from him. I didn't sense that he would hurt me but I was still wary. Nobody seemed to have noticed us so far. He could tell I was uncomfortable but could also see the curiosity in my eyes. I was never good at hiding emotions.

"Are you superstitious like Cecil?" Remy asks, motioning to the charms and trinkets woven through my braids and hung around my neck. "She always tells me dat I bring nothin but bad luck."

I smiled at this thought. "No I'm not but she insists that I wear them. Most are for good luck and to ward off evil spirits. I remember her coming home a few times grumbling about 'that damn LeBeau boy startin another fight.'"

He chuckled at this, glad that he could finally open me up a little more.

"So tell me, Chere, where are you originally from? You're not from around here, I can tell dat much."

At this I lowered my head, thinking about my parents. Gathering my senses I looked back up.

"No I'm not from here. I lived in Texas before I came here. I've been livin with Tante Cecil for about three years. She caught me trying to pickpocket her."

At that I slammed my mouth shut. I hadn't meant to say that but it was too late. Remy's smirk grew wider and his eyes shimmered in amusement.

"So you used ta be a thief, huh?"

Luckily it was at that moment that Tante Cecil found me.

"My goodness child you almost gave me a heart attack! One minute you're in my office and the next you're out here talking to…" She looked over and her eyes went wide when she saw who I was sitting across from.

"Remy Lebeau! You should know better than to try to charm young girls!"

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Aw Miss Cecil. I was only keeping her company. Da poor girl looked so lonely. I didn't want her ta get hurt."

I could tell Tante Cecil was trying to bite back a smile. This guy was good.

"Well I am sorry to break this up but Morgan and I have to go. Don't cause any trouble young man." She said as she turned to leave. She walked off muttering under her breath.

I turned to follow her but Remy caught my hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it and said, "I hope to see you again Chere. I look forward to finishing our conversation."

I nodded, blushing furiously, before turning and hurrying after Tante Cecil. I admit I was mesmerized by this man. I hoped that I would see him again but I doubted that I would.

Remy POV

I watched Morgan as she ran after Cecil. I wanted to know more about her. She seemed to carry a burden that was far too great for someone her age. I had seen the sadness that flashed through her eyes when I asked her about where she came from. And then her telling me she used to pickpocket! That was a shock.

"Merde. What is goin on your pretty little head petite?"

I intended on making sure that we did in fact meet again.

**Woo! Second chapter! Go me. Once again, sorry bout Remy's accent, or lack of I should say. Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally some action!**

**I don't own any X-men comics, movies, or TV shows. I only own Morgan, Tante Cecil, and Amy**

I didn't see Remy again for the next few weeks. I tried to forget about him but since I was out of school for summer break, I didn't have enough activities to keep my mind from wandering. Amy had been out of town for a few weeks visiting family and I was bored.

It was one of those nights. You know, the ones where no matter what you do nothing seems to entertain you. I had tried to read some of my books that were required for the advanced English class I was taking next year but they could not hold my attention for long. I decided to take a walk, thinking that I would clear my mind. I threw on some shoes and exited the house. I started walking towards Bourbon Street. I didn't think it would be as crowded on a weeknight since most people had to work. I knew Tante Cecil was working late tonight, even though it was a Wednesday.

I breathed in deeply, looking at the full moon high above my head. I strolled through Bourbon Street, watching the people who were walking from one bar to the next, mostly college students on their summer break. I decided not to bother Tante Cecil, noticing that the bar was very busy. I instead walked away from Bourbon Street and went to the large cemetery near it. I had always had a morbid fascination with cemeteries. There was so much history and you could lose yourself while looking at the gravestones of loved ones who had died. I walked around before I finally stopped and fell apart. I sank to my knees, sobbing. I missed my parents so much. I hardly talked to anyone about it because it hurt so badly. I had always wondered, "Why wasn't I able to protect them too? Why couldn't I save them?" I felt like it was my fault that they were gone. After a few minutes I dried my eyes, dusted myself off, and proceeded to walk home. I took a shortcut through the alleyways, not wanting anyone to see me like this.

I turned down an alley, only to stop short. At the far end there were three men, talking too each other. I was sure they were drunk by the way they were slurring their speech. I slowly backtracked, trying not to let them notice me.

I was almost out of the alley way when one guy shouted out "Hey you! Yea you girlie. Wanna come have some fun with us?"

I stopped short and looked behind me. The men were making their way towards me, a maniacal gleam in their eyes.

"See guys! I told ya comin to New Orleans was a good idea. I mean, look at this pretty little lady that has walked into our hands."

With that I shot off down the alley. I could hear them cursing as they ran after me. I tried to throw them off by turning down an alley that I thought would lead me back to a street.

I was wrong.

Instead I had turned into a dead end. "Great! Just great!" I thought to myself. I whipped around when I heard their footsteps, the charms in my braids clanking loudly.

"Aw poor thing. Ain't got nowhere to run."

I backed up until I was almost to the end of the alley. Fear was coursing through my body. I knew that if I used my powers here, no one else would see me.

"Come on guys," I said nervously, "I don't have anything you want. Just turn around and let me got home." I slowly put my hands up, feeling the familiar tingle of my power in my arms.

One guy laughed before two of them lunged at me. Before I could react, two cards flew passed my head, hitting the two guys in the chest. I watched as a figure flew over my head, wielding a bo-staff. He hit the third guy in the gut, causing him to double over, before hitting him across the back. The man who saved me slowly turned around so I could get a good look at his face.

"Remy?" I asked, shocked. How had he done that? Those cards had literally blown up!

He quickly strode towards me. "Are you alright Chere?"

I started to nod when a movement caught my eye. One of the men had stood up. He was injured but had enough strength to aim a gun right at Remy's back. I stood in shock as a loud bang rang out among the night.

Remy POV

I saw the shock on her face before I heard the gun go off. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of the bullet piercing my skin but it never came. I only heard a dull thud. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if I was dead. I finally registered that someone's small arms were wrapped tightly around my torso. I looked down to see Morgan, the girl who I had just saved moments before, with her arms wrapped around me.

Then I saw the blue. I saw it dancing around her arms. I looked up to see a blue dome encasing us. The dome shimmered with the same blue hues that wavered around her arms. She was a mutant, like me.

"Y-you guys are freaks!"

I turned my head to see two off the three men stumble off, not caring about their unconscious companion.

I looked back down to see Morgan slowly open her eyes. They had turned a glowing blue. I watched quietly as they faded back to their normal color and as the dome around us faded.

Quietly I whispered, "Chere. We are alright now. Dere is no reason to be scared now."

This seemed to rouse her as she quickly untangled her arms and took a large step back. She looked at me with those large blue eyes before they rolled back and she fainted. I was barely able to reach her before she hit the ground.

**That was so fun to write! Reviews and criticism welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Reviewers! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Remy and Morgan finish their conversation.**

**I don't own X-men comics, movies or TV shows, only Morgan, Tante Cecil, and Amy.**

Remy POV

I carried her to my car which was parked a few blocks away and drove her to her house. She didn't know it but these last few weeks I had been trying to find information about her. I blame that on my thieving instincts. I always found information on the place I was breaking into before I broke into it. I did kind of feel like a stalker though.

I drove to her house, unlocking the front door with the key I found in her pocket. Why she was walking around by herself, I do not know. I had seen her when she walked by Cecil's bar. I hoped she would come in but she turned her heel and left. I slipped out unnoticed and followed her. That's when I found her being stalked by those men. The idea of them trying to hurt her sickened me.

I set her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her some water. I set it down on the coffee table and sat down in an overstuffed chair, waiting for her to wake up.

I watched her closely as I thought about my latest discovery. Morgan was a mutant. I would have never guessed. And from what I could tell, it was a strong power. I looked over at her again. She looked so peaceful. I wondered why I felt so protective about her. Maybe it was because she was a friend's daughter. Yea that's it… who am I kidding. I was intrigued by her.

I quickly walked to her side as she started to stir.

Morgan POV

I opened my eyes wearily, wondering where I was. The memories of what had happened earlier that night raced through my head, causing my eyes to shoot open. I tried to sit up but a strong hand held me down.

"Non chere. Don't move too fast. Don't want you passin out on me again."

I looked around me, realizing that I was back home. My eyes settled on Remy, his brow creased. He handed me a glass of water which I took and drank greedily.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted back there, Chere, after you saved my life."

My eyes grew wide as I remembered that I had used my power. "Oh God." I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry petite. I swear to never tell a soul about your powers. Besides, I'm a mutant too."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and kindness. No deceit, no lies. That made me once again burst into tears. I felt Remy prop me up and wrap his strong arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Non, chere, don't cry. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

I was angry and embarrassed. Angry at myself because I had been stupid enough to wander around alleys at night and embarrassed that I had fainted. I was finally able to stop my tears and looked up at Remy giving him a weak smile.

"What were ya doin wanderin around at night all alone petite?" he asked.

"I dunno," I replied lamely, feeling like a child. "What were you doin following me?"

Remy shot me a guilty grin. "I saw you when you walked by your Tante's bar. I couldn't help myself. I was worried something would happen to you."

I could tell that he was sincere. I don't know why he would be worried about me, or how he could pick me out in a crowd like that. I would've thought he would've been busy trying to seduce some woman or taking men's money at poker.

"So tell me Remy, what is your mutation?"

At this he grinned and pulled a card out of his pocket. "I can charge things and make 'em blow up." He said.

I watched his eyes go from brown to red and his fingertips started to glow. Just as the card started to shimmer he threw it up and it exploded.

"Wow." I mumbled. That was cool.

"Do you remember what I said about finishing our conversation Chere?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well let's finish it. I think I remember you saying that you used to be a pickpocket."

At this I ducked my head and flushed. Of course he would bring this back up.

"I swear that anything said right now will never be repeated to anyone else. Sometimes it helps to talk about your past in order ta move on. We've all done things we aren't proud of petite."

How does he come off sounding so… philosophical? A few hours ago he was probably sweet talking some lady and now he sounds like a therapist. I couldn't help the words falling from my mouth.

"Well," I began, "My parents were killed in a car crash almost five years ago. My powers saved me. I was in a few foster homes before I ran away. I started to steal to keep myself alive. I had gotten pretty good at it. I had been so tired when I tried to pickpocket Tante Cecil that I couldn't control my power. She brought me here and the rest is history."

I looked at him but he was looking off into space, thinking deeply.

Finally he said "So you can do other things besides making shields? Show me."

I nodded and held one arm in front of me, focusing on the water glass set on the coffee table. Blue tendrils flowed around my arm before floating to the glass. The wrapped around the glass and with a slight movement of my hand, the glass rose up. It levitated in the air for a few moments before floating to my outstretched hand. I grabbed the glass and the blue energy faded.

"Wow petite. That's pretty amazing."

Before I could answer, I heard the front door being unlocked. Remy quickly made his way to the back door and opened it. Before leaving he took my hand and kissed it. "Stay safe Chere. I will see you sooner than you think."

With that he was swallowed into the night.

I closed the door just as Tante Cecil walked into the living room. I told her I was going to bed and quickly walked to my room. I walked to my window and saw a card wedged between the window and the sill. A Queen of Hearts. Smiling to myself I slipped into bed. It wasn't until later that I wondered how he knew where I lived.

**4 chapters in one day! I am good. Sorry if this chapter bored you but it had to happen. But you get to see how Morgan's power works...sort of. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story continues. **

**And once again I thank my reviewers! I'm glad my funky Remy accent is acceptable to you DestinyIntertwined! ^_^**

**I don't own any X-Men comics, movies, or TV shows, only Morgan, Tante Cecil, and Amy**

Morgan POV

Remy kept true to his promise. I did see him a lot over the summer. I was not, however, able to talk to him. Every time I saw him Tante Cecil would show up, causing him to make himself scarce at that moment. The rest of the summer passed without incident and I started my Junior year of high school.

I walked out of the school building with Amy, grumbling about how much physics homework we had gotten that day.

"I can't believe that man!" Amy seethed "He shouldn't be giving us work on things we don't understand!"

I laughed silently, not pointing out that she had fallen asleep during the class.

I stopped short when I saw him leaning against a black sports car. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a dark purple button-down shirt, just tight enough to show off his muscles, and his signature hat pulled over his eyes. "Oh yea," I thought to myself, "He is so trying to impress me." I smirked at that thought just before scolding myself. He has countless women chasing after him, why would he want to impress me?

"I'll see you tomorrow Amy," I said over my shoulder, making my way over to him.

"Hello Remy. What brings you here this fine September afternoon?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well," he said, a smile playing on his lips, "I was around de neighborhood and decided to say hello. Plus I knew you didn't have a ride home since your car is in de shop."

I wondered how he knew that but I kept it to myself, knowing he probably wouldn't give me a straight answer.

He opened the car door for me, letting me get settled in, before closing it and walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

"I haven't been able to talk to ya in a while Chere. Have you been avoidin me? I must say, I'm hurt," He joked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Where to petite?" he asked.

"Home I guess." I replied. We rode to my house in silence, each of us occupied with our own thoughts. I kept stealing glances at his face, wondering why he was here. There were so many things I wanted to ask him but I was scared.

Remy POV

I was finally able to figure out a way to talk to her without Cecil around. I knew something was bothering Morgan but she wasn't saying anything. I had made up my mind earlier that day to tell her the truth. To tell her I was a thief.

I don't know why I sought her approval. Most of my life I had been a loner, only having a few acquaintances and maybe a couple of friends. I knew she trusted me now because I saved her life but I didn't want to hide anything from her.

I pulled into her driveway and watched her as she climbed out of the car. I quickly followed, taking her book bag from her. She motioned for me to follow her inside the house before going into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch waiting for her to return.

"Remy," she said as she walked back into the room, sitting down on the couch next to me. "I need to ask you something. It's been botherin me lately and…"

I cut her off saying, "You can ask me anything you want Chere."

She nodded and took a deep breath. Looking away from me she asked, "That night, when you saved me in the alley, how did you know where I live? And how did you know where I went to school? How? Why?"

She looked so flustered. Now was the perfect time to tell her. Taking her small hands in mine, I looked her straight in the eye and said, "Chere, I am a thief."

She looked at me in disbelief before giving a very unladylike snort. "Yea right," she said, shaking her head. But as soon as she started thinking about it, the more she was able to put all the pieces together.

"I'm not lyin to ya Chere. I am a thief. I always have been my whole life. I was raised by the leader of de Thief Guild here in New Orleans. Dat's how I knew where you lived and where you go ta school. I know it's hard ta believe but dat's da truth. I swear to you."

I watched her closely, waiting for her reaction. Multiple emotions flew across her face. "Why?" she finally asked.

"It's de only thing I've ever known. I want you ta know that I am not using you. I do not want to cause you any harm Chere."

Morgan POV

I didn't know how to take Remy's revelation. It made sense. That's how he can be so quiet and sneaky. That's how he can find information about people. Not only is he a thief, but he's a thief for the Thieves Guild, something that I thought was a myth. I didn't want to believe it but there was no denying it. I saw the look in his eyes when he told me. He needed my trust and for some reason, no matter how unwise it seemed, I trusted him.

I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. "Tell me about your life."

**I know I know. SUPER short chapter but it was one that needed to be done. I promise things will pick up. Consider this the calm before the storm. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will span over almost two years. And here is the storm I was talking about**

**I do not own any X-men comics, movies, or TV shows, only Morgan, Tante Cecil, and Amy.**

Morgan POV

Much to my surprise, and Remy's, I was very accepting of his "career choice". He explained how he mostly stole from the "greedy, rich bastards" as he called them. The rest of my Junior and Senior year was spent with Remy picking me up after school, even though I told him numerous times that I could drive, and taking me home. We would sit at my house and share stories of our childhood, most of them causing us to laugh so hard we cried. He would make some vulgar comment, prompting me to hit him in the arm. Of course if he were too far away I would send one of my blue energy tendrils to slap him, earning me the nickname Voodoo. I would lean against his chest and he would play with my hair. It was strange that I could be so close to him and feel no awkward tension. Part of me was relieved that we became friends so easily but part of me wondered if there could ever be more.

The only person I ever told about our friendship was Amy. On my 18th birthday, Remy had sent a large bouquet of flowers to my homeroom class, simply signed "Your Secret Admirer". I tried to play it off like I didn't know who it was but Amy could see right through me. She came over to my house later that night and I told her about Remy.

"I trust you Morgan. You're not one to go off and make irrational decisions," she told me, "but please be careful. He seems like the type of man who could break your heart."

About a week after graduation, I was sitting at a table in the bar, waiting for the last patrons to leave. I had become one of the bartenders as soon as I turned 18 so I could help Tante Cecil. I was grabbing the keys from the office to lock up when I heard the door open.

"Sorry we're closed now." I yelled.

"Aw but Chere, I promise I won't stay long," was the answer I received.

"Remy!" I yelled ecstatically, running to him and throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you too Voodoo," he said. Every now and again he would leave to do a "job" out of the country. Usually a high profile one that only he was able to do. I never really asked questions. This last job had taken him away for almost three months.

"You missed my graduation," I said into his chest.

"You cut your hair Chere," he said.

I pulled my head back to look at his face. "Don't try to change the subject Mr. LeBeau," I warned.

He looked down at me with an apologetic look written across his face. "I'm sorry Morgan but I couldn't get away fast enough. I promise I did not forget you. Here," he said, pulling away to grab a black box that he had set on the bar next to his staff. "I got this for you, for your graduation."

I took the box from him and carefully opened it. Inside was a simple white gold necklace with a bright blue stone hanging from it.

"It's beautiful Remy," I exclaimed as I fastened it around my neck. I quickly looked up and asked, "Its not stolen is it?" Whoops. There goes my mouth again; saying things before my brain can stop it.

Remy chuckled deeply before replying. "Non Chere. I promise it is not."

Just then, the lights flickered and went out.

I reached out, searching for Remy as his hand found mine. It could have been a simple power outage but I knew in my gut that it was not. Something bad was about to happen. I looked out of the large windows at the front of the bar to see that all of the power along the street had gone out.

I started edging towards the doors when the security bars slammed down over the window, latching into place. I heard Remy grab his staff and felt him tense up, ready for an attack. I knew that if he felt danger, things were bad.

I took a chance as I sent blue energy above our heads, casting an eerie blue glow around us. I saw four shadows towards the edge of the makeshift light, each looking like a menacing spirit ready to take your soul. I sucked in a sharp breath, heart pounding furiously in my ribcage.

Finally, one figure stepped into my circle of light. He was middle aged with graying hair and hard eyes. "Remy LeBeau?" He asked.

Remy squeezed my hand. "Who's askin?" he replied darkly.

"I am Colonel William Stryker. You are under arrest, by order of the United States' Military, for stealing from our and our allies, governments."

"I ain't goin no where homme."

"If that's how you want it, Creed, Wilson, Zero. You know what to do." With that the man turned his heel and walked out through the back door and into the alleyway.

Time stood still as the three other men stepped into the lighting. One was an Asian man with an impressive array of firearms. The man in the middle had tanned skin, short brown hair, and two long swords strapped to his back. The last man was one of the most intimidating men I had ever seen. His eyes gleamed with blood lust and his dirty, razor sharp nails shined menacingly. His canine teeth seemed to glow in the light. He was a feral, one of the most dangerous mutants out there.

The spell was finally broken when the feral lunged at us. I screamed and, with a harsh wave of my hand, sent the blue tendrils above my head crashing into the three men's chests. Remy pulled me towards the back door before he was hit from the side by the man with the swords. They engaged in a fierce battle, Remy brandishing his staff and the other man using his swords.

The Asian fired shots at me but I quickly put up a force field. I saw the feral lunge for me from the corner of my eye and I directed my blue tendrils around his body, using his momentum to throw him over my head. I then used them to grab bottle of various liquors and threw them towards the Asian, who quickly shot them down.

I heard a loud smack and looked over to find Remy standing over the other man. He locked eyes with me before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the building. We ran as hard as we could but I could still hear the feral chasing behind us. Using my energy I knocked down large dumpsters, hoping to throw the man off.

Remy threw a card behind him and it exploded at the feral's feet, sending him flying. Remy pulled me down another alley and stopped, allowing me to catch my breath.

"You know Chere," he said, pulling me close to him, "they aren't gonna stop until they catch me."

I knew what he was thinking but I refused to listen.

"You have ta leave me. I don't want dem hurting you. It's not you they want, it's me. I have ta stay here and fight dem but you can escape."

I shook my head fiercely, tears threatening to spill over. "No."

"If they catch you they will kill you," he said, cupping his hands around my face, "They need me so they won't kill me. I will come back for you. I swear."

With that he closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was hungry and desperate, as if we wanted to show each other how we had felt for the last two years. The kiss ended too soon as he pulled away, hearing multiple footsteps make their way towards us.

"Go Chere," He whispered.

Chocking back a sob I fled, knowing that it would be a long time if I ever saw him again.

**Dun dun dun!!!! Man that was fun to write! Again I am sorry for any weird Remy accent moments. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is Morgan really safe?**

**Big thanks to my reviewers for sticking with my story! **

**I don't know what happens to Remy for the two years that he's captured so I'm kinda making stuff up!**

**I do not own any X-men comics, movies, or TV shows, only Morgan, Tante Cécile (thank you Certh for the French spelling), and Amy.**

Morgan POV

I raced home, trying not to think about what was going to happen to Remy. I knew he was trying to help me but I felt slightly betrayed that he wouldn't let me help him. I had saved his life once, even though those were just common thugs, but I could have saved him again.

I ran through my house, grabbing a duffel bag and throwing clothes into it. I had to get out of here for a while. Tante Cécile wasn't home, she was out of town visiting her brother in New York, so I was able to make an easy getaway. I promised myself to tell her everything if I returned home. Before I left I made a quick call to Amy.

She answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Amy! I can't talk long. I have to leave. They took Remy and I think they are going to go after me. I will call you when I get… to wherever I'm going."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're doing what? Who's 'they'? The boogie monsters? And what about Cécile? What about the bar? What about me? You can't just up and leave!"

"I promise I will explain everything later but you have to trust me for now. I will call you when I think it's safe."

I hung up before she could reply, feeling horrible that I couldn't tell her more. I gathered my things, grabbing any extra money I could find along with the stash I kept in case of an emergency, and ran out to the car. I drove to the airport and hopped on the first flight out of the city. The flight would take me to Reno, Nevada. Once there I would rent a car and drive to Las Vegas where I hoped that I would be lost amongst the crowds.

Stryker POV

We finally caught this Remy LeBeau character. I admit he was hard to find, he covered his tracks well, but we got him nonetheless. I was surprised to find that he had a very interesting companion. The girl would be beneficial for my… "research". The girl's powers were strong. She could become a useful weapon if I got my hands on her.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Ah yes. Do you remember the girl in New Orleans? Find her. And Victor, don't hurt her too badly."

Morgan POV

I had made it to Las Vegas without incident. I checked in to a small hotel before leaving to buy a few items. I knew that I stood out in a crowd with my red and now purple hair so I bought some hair dye along with other necessities. I knew that if Stryker sent anyone after me it would most likely be the feral, but maybe if my appearance threw him off, I would have a few seconds to slip away unnoticed. I returned to the room and 45 minutes later I was a brunette.

I stayed in Vegas for a few more days before deciding to head to a different city. I planned on driving west to California and then maybe catch a flight to the east coast. If they wanted to catch me I was going to lead them all over the country. On the second day in Vegas I received a fake ID and a credit card registered to a Nicole Smith. I was skeptical at first until I saw the letter with the secret code words that Remy had told me the Guild used. He told me that if I was every in trouble, anything that had these words was trustworthy. It looks like the Guild was looking out for me.

I stopped at a small gas station on the outskirts of Vegas and decided that now would be a good time to call Amy. I found the payphone, slipped a few coins into the slot and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Amy? It's Morgan."

"Oh my God! Where are you? Why didn't you call me sooner? What is going on? I went to the bar the other day and it is smashed!"

"Amy please calm down. I can't talk about that yet. I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe. I will come home as soon as I'm sure that I'm not being followed. I'll call you when I get to the next city."

With that I hung up. I was getting increasingly paranoid that someone was watching me.

I continued this routine for another six and a half, making my way up the west coast before flying to the east coast and then backtracking to the Midwest. I constantly thought about Remy and whether he was alive or not. Amy told me that when Tante Cécile had returned home she had filled her in on what little information she knew. She had helped Tante Cécile fix up and reopened the bar. Amy told me that I should call Tante Cécile but I never did, not wanting to hear her questions over the phone. I knew that once I heard her break down I would be on the first flight to New Orleans and I couldn't put her in danger.

My next stop was New York City.

Remy POV

I've been in this hell hole for well over six months now. I'm still not sure what they want with me. They've been using my DNA for some project, I'm not sure of the details. They run all different kinds of tests on me, some of them excruciatingly painful. But more painful than that was knowing that they were looking for Morgan.

I was being escorted into a testing room when a soldier walked up to Stryker, saying that they couldn't find the "New Orleans Girl". My heart sank when I heard that but I showed no sign of emotion. Couldn't let them break me. I heard this same report a few more times. Hope swelled in me every time I heard that she had slipped away again.

But that was all shattered when I heard they had found her. It was after one of the painful experiments. Right before I slipped into unconsciousness I heard a soldier say, "Colonel Stryker. We have found the New Orleans girl. She was spotted boarding a flight to New York City."

"Good."

**So I'm not sure where I want to go with this. I have two paths but I don't know which one to choose. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Oh and I don't know how soon I can update this again. I'm supposed to be writing a term paper for English! Teehee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I felt bad for leaving ya'll with a cliffhanger. **

**I don't own any X-men comics, movies, or TV shows, only Morgan, Tante Cécile, and Amy.**

Creed POV

I had been trying to find this sneaky little bitch for almost seven months. How she keeps slipping away from me, I don't know. She has led me all over this damn country. But now all of my waiting has paid off. Stryker gave me the call, saying she was spotted in Chicago boarding a flight to New York City.

I arrived in LaGuardia Airport about thirty minutes before her plane landed. I waited near the terminal when the plane landed, pulling the gloves covering my nails tighter. I didn't want to cause any alarm and have her slip through my fingers again. I watched closely as people started to pour out of the terminal. I smelt her before I saw her. I could smell her fear and exhaustion rolling off of her. She should be afraid.

I followed closely as she left the airport and hailed a taxi down. I quickly hopped into one behind her, telling the driver to follow her. We finally pulled up to a fairly large hotel in the heart of the city where she got out, gathered her things and walked in. This girl lived nicely for someone on the run. I paid the driver and got out of the taxi. She would come out eventually. Now all I had to do was wait.

Morgan POV

When I landed in New York I knew something was wrong. It was the first time that I felt someone watching me. I left the airport and took a taxi to a large hotel. I felt there would be less of a chance of something bad happening to me here.

I got to my room completely exhausted. I locked the door and flopped down on the bed, waiting for sleep to overtake me, but it never did. Instead my mind kept racing of the past seven months. I had missed Christmas with Tante Cécile and Amy's family. I finally called Tante Cécile. She was a mess but I guess that's to be expected. I took what little will power I had left to not go back home since I knew I couldn't do that, not yet.

I don't know how I had been this lucky to not have been caught yet. Right now I almost wish I would have been caught, just so I can stop running. But I would never stop. I had to prove I was stronger than that.

Finally my mind drifted to Remy. Where was he? Was he even alive? I never realized how much of a big part of my life he had become until he was ripped away from me. I missed his cocky attitude, his flashy card tricks, the way he would slip away from the house when Tante Cécile would get home only to come to my bedroom window to tell me goodnight. But here I go getting sappy again. I needed something to take my mind off of him.

I quietly left the hotel and jumped in a cab that was parked outside the doors. It was still light out so I thought nothing of an ambush happening. Maybe some food would do me some good.

Creed POV

I waited outside the hotel in a cab I had… "borrowed"… knowing she would need one if she wanted to get anywhere in this city. I was right. A few hours after she walked in she came out, looking like a zombie. I pulled my hat down lower over my face. She jumped right into my cab and mumbled the name of some restaurant. Silly girl. I have my own agenda.

I drove away from the city but it wasn't until the large buildings disappeared that she started to get suspicious.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

I bit back a laugh, "I know a faster way there."

She was too tired to argue and she sat back, closing her eyes. She was a beautiful girl, even if she did look half dead. Stryker told me not to hurt her too much. Maybe I could have some fun before I handed her over. She didn't move until I stopped the taxi in an abandoned apartment complex parking lot. Stryker had told me to bring her here when I caught her so he could take her.

She opened her eyes and looked around, her brow creased in confusion. I turned around slowly, canines glittering dangerously.

"Hello Swamp Rat."

Morgan POV

I blew the door off the taxi and flew out of the car. He had found me. I had fallen right into his hands. God I was stupid.

I stooped running and turned around, facing the feral. I knew I couldn't outrun him and I probably couldn't fight him but I was going to try. If he was going to kill me, I would try my hardest to drag him down with me.

The feral was standing by the car a good thirty yards away from where I stood. No one was around. This had to have been planned. He smiled menacingly, slowly taking off his gloves and flexing his fingers. I felt all of my pent up rage from the last seven months forcing its way out. I felt my power course through my body, my arms slowly being covered in bright blue tendrils. This made him chuckle which sent me over the edge.

I ran towards him, not sure of what I would do. As soon as I moved he started for me, running on all fours, a growl escaping his lips. As he got closer he jumped up but was shot down my balls of energy before he could hit me. He stood up slowly, cracking his neck. The smirk that was once there erased and replaced by rage.

He lunged at me again, dodging my energy, and crashed into me. I was barley able to throw up a small force field, absorbing most of the impact but not all. I fell backwards, the feral landing on top of me, and hit my head on the hard concrete. I went light headed until the weight of his body crushing mine brought me back into focus. His hand went for my throat but it was captured by blue tendrils wrapping around his arm. He flew sideways off of me and I scrambled to my feet.

Adrenalin was pumping through my veins and I felt myself losing control of my power. Blue markings covered my arms and face, glowing brightly. Blue tendrils now danced around my torso and legs. I was no longer thinking, my mind and body only running the thought of survival.

The feral looked at me with wide eyes, frustration written across his face. I wasn't supposed to be this hard to capture.

Large stones floated around me before I directed them at his face. He easily swatted them away as he made his way towards me. He lashed out, catching me in the stomach. I stumbled back, watching the blood as it seeped out of the wounds.

I lost it.

All that came after was a flash of blue and then black.

Creed POV

She wasn't supposed to be this hard to catch. She was supposed to be a weak, helpless girl.

I watched as she slowly raised her head after I was finally able to get in a good hit. She was not there anymore, not mentally. Her powers had taken over. I struck out again but was thrown back as soon has my hand connected with the blue energy surrounding her body.

Where were Stryker and his men? They should have been here by now.

I watched as she walked slowly towards me. Every lunge I made at her threw me back. Blue wings made of tendrils sprouted from her back, trailing her like a cape. She no longer looked human. With a fierce yell a wall of blue energy forced its way from her body, almost like a tidal wave, picking up and throwing everything in its path. It slammed into me, throwing me against the wall of the apartment building with such force that I blacked out.

**Mwahahaha! Another cliffhanger! So… should she wake up in a hospital or in the hands of Stryker? That is the question that is bothering me.**

**Oh and for the wings, if anyone has played Jak 3, you know his wings that he has when he's "Light" Jak? That's what they look like. I'll post a picture on my profile.**

**Reviews and constructional criticism welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Morgan wakes up! Thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**I don't own any X-men comics, movies or TV shows, only Morgan, Tante Cécile, and Amy.**

Morgan POV

Noise drifted all around me. People scurrying by, the sound of metal scraping against metal, the rhythmic beeping and whirring of machines. Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes, bright white light assaulting my vision. Everything seemed to be covered in a thick fog. I felt someone move to my side.

"Good, you're finally awake. I was afraid we had lost you back there. You've been in a coma for almost two months."

I must be in a hospital. I blinked a few more times, allowing my vision to clear. I saw a dark figure standing next to where I lay. The person moved into my line of sight. I looked at this person closely… they seemed so familiar…

No! I wasn't in a hospital. I couldn't be more wrong.

I started to struggle but restraints were holding me down. I tried to use my power but it wasn't responding.

The man above me chuckled. "Your powers are useless here, sweetheart."

Stryker.

The man who had taken Remy and the man who had finally captured me.

"You gave us a run for our money. No person has ever eluded my best soldier for as long as you did. And your powers! I must say, they are even more impressive than I had originally thought. A bit unstable but I think we can deal with that. You could be a very useful weapon."

I glared daggers into the man. How could he have the nerve to think I would work for him?

As if reading my thoughts he smiled down at me. "Oh yes, you will do what I say. Not only for your life, but for the life of your… friend. If you don't do what I say, when I say it, then you will watch Remy LeBeau die."

Remy? He was still alive?

A glimmer of hope sparked in me until the words Stryker had just uttered sunk in. I couldn't be the reason Remy was killed. Stryker spoke again, rousing me from my thoughts.

"But don't worry my dear. You don't have to do anything just yet. You're still too weak." He waved a soldier over. "Take her to her cell."

Remy POV

I had just finished playing a round of poker with some of the other prisoners. It was a way for us to pass the time and to keep me from thinking too much about Morgan. Sometimes the guards would play. I beat them easily, earning me the nickname Gambit. I hadn't heard anything about her since they said they had found her. I feared the worst.

I had lost all sense of time. You never knew if it was day or night for there were no windows and we were never let outside. Stryker experimented on me less and less which was a relief but also worried me. What would they do when they didn't need me anymore? Would they kill me?

I leaned against the cell wall, scanning the room. More mutants had been brought in. Many were just kids. I was enraged at the thought of Stryker hunting down young mutants for his own "experiments".

I lifted my eyes as I heard the main doors to the cell room creak open. Soldiers were escorting a young woman in, one I hadn't seen before. Creed had caught another one. This guy should be given a medal. I studied the girl carefully. Long, dark brown hair shielded her face from view. She wore cuffs around her forearms, much like the ones around my wrists, which neutralized her powers. She was put into the cell next to mine where she promptly sank to her knees. She put her face in her hands as her body was racked with silent sobs. Poor girl shouldn't be in a place like this.

She finally stopped shaking and pushed her hair from her face, allowing me to get a better look at her. Oval face, full lips, big blue eyes… wait. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind before looking back at her. I knew her. Realization dawned on me and I felt my heart rate quicken. I inched over to the bars separating our cells.

"Morgan?"

No answer.

"Voodoo?"

Morgan POV

Everything was a blur. I couldn't see clearly, I couldn't think straight. I was vaguely aware of being led to a cell that would be my home. Some home. I sank to my knees a sobbed. No more Amy, no more Tante Cécile, no more life.

I pushed my hair back and looked at the ceiling though not fully aware of what I was looking at. I heard someone utter something but ignored it. I just wanted to sleep. Forever.

"Voodoo?"

My head snapped forward. Only one person had ever called me that. I looked around slowly until my eyes landed on a man. A man I knew very well.

I inched my way towards him, afraid my mind was playing tricks on me. "Remy?" I asked silently.

He stuck one hand through the bars separating us. I carefully took it and brought it to my face, needing to know that he was real.

He was.

Tears poured down my face when I saw him smile. He rubbed is thumb in small circles over my cheek, reassuring me that he was alive.

"It's ok Chère. Everything is gonna be alright now. I'm gonna get us out of here."

**YAY! They're back together though under crummy circumstances. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thanks to my reviewers and everyone else who has taken the time to read my little story. It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own and X-men movies, comics or TV shows.**

Morgan POV

The next few weeks… months… years… I'm not sure… you never know how long you've been in here, were pure torture. Stryker was testing just how far my powers would go before I either passed out or lost control and then passed out. Every time I saw Stryker I wanted to blow him into oblivion and every time he reminded me that Remy's life was in my hands.

I did learn that my powers were very strong, stronger than I could ever imagine. I found out about my wings and was soon able to conjure them at will. If it wasn't for the cuffs blocking my powers and knowing that Remy would die if I disobeyed orders, I would have busted out of here long ago. But I couldn't. Not without Remy.

Remy had become my lifeline. He was the only thing that kept me going. After experiments I would drop into my cell and crawl over to the bars separating us. He would sit by me and stroke my hand through the bars until I fell into a fitful sleep. He always told me that he would get us out of here. I could just nod my head, too exhausted to speak.

Remy POV

I watched helplessly as the guards took Morgan away for another round of experiments. Every time she looked more bruised and battered than before. She had grown skinny and gaunt, losing most of her womanly figure. But she never gave up. And that made her beautiful.

I had realized something while looking over her. Morgan was no longer the young teenage girl that I had met those few short years ago. She was a woman now. She was a strong, proud woman who I would give my life for. I owed it to her to get her out of here.

I started watching the guards, taking mental notes of the exact moments that they took my cuffs off when I had to do any tests or experiments. With some skill, and a lot of luck, I just might be able to get my hands on something to charge and blow up. Then I could easily bust out. Unfortunately for me, Stryker did experiments on Morgan nearly everyday, leaving her too weak to even have a chance to escape. Time passed on until finally, after waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, I found my chance.

Stryker had left the facility for a while which meant the guards were a little more sloppy in their handling of the mutants. I guess that's because there isn't a crazed Colonel breathing down their backs. Morgan had only been going to get DNA tests done, nothing that would wear her out too much. The guards had just taken her to the scientists when they came back for me. I slipped a few pebbles into my hand, (they never let me take my cards out of the cell) and let them lead me to wherever I was going. As soon as we got into the room I saw Morgan being strapped down. They were still wary of her power's strength.

As soon as my cuffs were off I charged the pebbles and threw them at the guards. They stumbled backwards and I ran to Morgan's side tearing off the straps. One of the nurses hit the alarm and soon the building was filled with sirens and flashing lights. I grabbed Morgan's hand and we took off out of the room and down the corridor. Guards from above started shooting at us but Morgan cast a protective dome around us. Guards poured in from a door in front of us. I faltered until I saw the slivers of sunlight coming from the door. That was our way out.

Morgan flung her hand out, causing the guards in front of us to fly backwards. We continued to run until we made it to the door. We stepped outside, blinded momentarily by the Sun.

The Sun. Something I hadn't seen in ages.

Morgan POV

Remy had done it! Remy had gotten us out of there. We stood there, watching the Sun as it was just starting to set, fingers intertwined. It was beautiful.

We were brought back to the real world as bullets whistled by us. We started to run again. We ran as fast as we could until we realized something critical. We were on an island. We skidded to a stop where the land ended in a steep drop to the water below. We could see the mainland from where we stood.

"What do we do now?" I asked, turning to face Remy.

He looked around for a boat but there was no boat in sight. He took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You know those wings you told me about?" I nodded my head. "You have to use them Chère."

I looked at him wide eyed. "I've never flown with them! I don't even know if they work!" I exclaimed.

"You have to Voodoo! It's the only way off the island."

I nodded my head and concentrated, calling on my wings to form. When I opened my eyes, long blue tendrils had sprouted from my back with a thin veil of blue connecting each tendril.

"We have to go now!" Remy said urgently, looking over his shoulder at the guards, who were coming closer.

"I don't know if I can!" I said.

"You have to!" Just then a bullet flew past Remy's face, nearly clipping him.

"NOW!" he shouted as he threw us off the side of the cliff.

My body went on overdrive as my large wings unfurled, catching the air as we were about to plummet into the dark waters below us. I clung on to Remy, afraid to drop him, as we glided over the water. I could see the mainland rushing up fast.

I pulled up as we were about to hit the cliff of the mainland, before dropping Remy on the ground below. Exhausted, I hit the ground, landing not far from him, and felt my powers slowly fade away.

Remy jumped up and pulled me up. Hugging me fiercely he whispered, "We did it Voodoo. We're alive now."

I looked back at him before doing something that shocked me. I closed the gap between our lips, kissing him hard. He was surprised for a moment before returning the kiss with much fervor.

I final pulled back to breath and when I opened my eyes, Remy was grinning at me. He silently took my hand and led me into the shadows of the city, the sound of sirens fading in the background.

**YAY! Another chapter done! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I LIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!! I am soooooo sorry for not posting for 4 months. Please forgive me! I'll try to post more often but Junior year is kicking my butt! Thank you for all of the people who have read the story and reviewed, even though it hasn't been updated in forever. Enjoy.**

**I do not own X-men in any way shape or form. **

Morgan POV

Remy led me through darkened streets, only leaving me to pickpocket money to use to get us a small hotel room. He told me that we would leave for New Orleans in the morning, after I got some rest. After an hour or two we were able to get a room. By the time we entered the room, it was dark outside. Remy slipped back out to get different clothes for us. We had gotten more than a few strange looks with our prison issued red pants and white wife beaters.

I turned on the TV and tried to find a news station, wanting to know where we were and what the date was. When I did find a station, I was shocked. The date was June 2nd. I rummaged around the room, trying to find something with the year. I was able to locate a small calendar. It had been nearly two years since Remy was taken. I had spent my 19th birthday running and my 20th in a cell.

I turned back to the TV, hoping to find out where we were. I was able to conclude that we were near Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. That meant that the island we were kept on was Three Mile Island. I shook my head, disbelief written across my face. Who would've thought that a prison for mutants was on that island? I guess no one would ever think about going onto an island with nuclear reactors.

Remy returned a short time later, carrying two duffel bags filled with clothes.

"I have returned Chère, and I come bearing gifts."

He closed the door with his foot and set the bags on the bed. I moved to stand next to him and started going through the bag that I assumed was mine. He had gotten everything I needed. I'm so glad someone can think straight right now. I felt like I was going to fall over from exhaustion. I grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and soap from the bag and headed for the shower. A nice hot shower sounded so good.

"You're welcome Voodoo!" Remy called after me.

A small smile graced my lips as I closed the bathroom door. I turned on the water and stripped my clothes off before turning around to face the mirror above the sink. I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I was skinny, disgustingly skinny. I could almost count all of my ribs. Fading bruises marred my arms and chest. I lightly ran a finger over the claw marks that Creed had given me before I was captured. My hair had grown extremely long and was two different colors, my natural red on top and the dark brown on the bottom.

Sighing to myself I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax my tired muscles. I scrubbed my body for what seemed like hours, trying to get the grime of the prison off of me, before finally getting out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

When Remy saw me he got up off of the bed that he had been sprawled across. "Feelin' better?" he asked. "Much better," I replied. "Good. You smell better too." He said with a smirk on his lips.

I gave a small laugh and swatted at him as he walked by me. He laughed heartily before giving me a swift kiss on the cheek and disappearing behind the bathroom door. My face flushed crimson red as I retrieved some clothes and changed. I sat on the bed, spotting the bag of food that had been placed on it. I watched the news, trying to catch up on all of the current events, while tearing into the burger and French fries that Remy had gotten for me.

A few minutes later Remy walked, donning a navy pair of sweatpants and no shirt. I watched him as he moved over to the bed, studying him. His hair was much longer than before and water was dripping onto his shoulders. He had lost much of his wiry muscle but he still looked gorgeous. He sat down on the bed across from me, taking my hands in his. I stared at our hands for a long time before looking him in the eye.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We go home Chère. We go home and try to pick up where we left off."

"How? How can we keep going like we haven't been gone for two years? How do we know that we won't be followed and captured again? How can we live a normal life again?"

"Come on Morgan. We're mutants. I'm a thief. Our lives were never 'normal'. We'll make it. Somehow, someway. We're gonna be alright."

With that he leaned over, leaving a soft, sweet kiss on my lips, before pulling me down to lie across the bed.

I stayed awake for a long time after Remy drifted off to sleep. I listened to his deep breathing and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Would we be alright? Would we make it home? The future did not seem hopeful.

**Ok so this chapter was so hard to write. I think it kinda sucks but I need to get past it. If anyone wants to help me out with fixing it, feel free to do so. Remember, reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please, PLEASE, forgive me my beautiful and wonderful readers. I Have not abandonned or forgotten you! I Ask for your forgivness and for you to please read this next chapter!**

**I do NOT own X-men, Marvel does.**

Morgan POV

We rose early the next morning, gathering our few items and getting ready to leave for New Orleans. Remy left for a while to "acquire" us a car to drive home in. I tried not to think to hard about what he was doing. I had long ago promised myself that I would never steal. But we were desperate

We loaded up and started out in a mid-size navy blue car, something that wouldn't draw us any unwanted attention. Very few words passed between us as Remy drove. I was too busy worrying about what would happen when we got home. What had Tante Cécile done when she learned I was missing? Had she called the police? Had she told them I was found after I had finally called her? How would her and Amy react when they saw us? Happy? Shocked? Angry? It was scary to think about.

Another problem plagued me, one that I didn't want to think about because there seemed to be more important issues pressing down upon me. But I couldn't help it. Where did I stand with Remy? Yes we had shared a few kisses, but those were in the heat of the moment. I had felt so many emotions running through me at the time that I just did it. No thinking about consequences. Just did it.

Remy POV

Morgan had been quiet through most of our long trip home. I knew something was bothering her but that was to be expected. She had a mother and a friend waiting for her. I knew no one in the Guild would ask questions. They would just hand me my next assignment. I suddenly found myself wanting to be apart of her small family, to have someone to worry about me when I was gone. I looked over at her, her eyes shut. She had been sleeping before but now her breathing pattern was faster. She was awake. I reached over, taking her small hand in mine.

"Wake up Chère," I said softly, pulling her hand to my lips. She shifted in her seat, looking so young and innocent. A smile played on my lips.

"We are almost home," I said in the same soft voice. She opened her eyes and all of the worry and fear flooded back into them. Morgan, my sweet, fearless Morgan, was scared.

"I don't know if I want to go home," she said after a moment. I glanced at her quickly.

"Why not?" I asked. "Your Tante and Amy have been worried sick about you."

"I don't think it will be good. This whole situation is just… weird. People are used to you being gone but for me to just up and disappear, that's just not like me."

I could sense where she was going with this. "You think they'd blame me?" I asked. She nodded her head.

I kissed her hand again. "Do'n worry about me Voodoo."

Morgan POV

An hour later, we finally entered New Orleans. It looked just how I left it. People were milling about, oblivious to our homecoming. For some reason, this filled my stomach with dread. Remy finally pulled up to Tante Cécile's home. My home. He turned the car off and turned towards me, taking my hands in his.

"You can do this" he said, looking me straight in the eye.

I nodded my head slowly and got out of the car, waiting for Remy before walking towards the door. My feet felt like lead and my stomach was in knots. I stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity. I finally grasped the old brass knocker and knocked on the door. I heard rustling inside the house. Then the lock clicked and the door opened. I looked up to see Amy. She looked, different. She had grown up but her eyes looked years older than the rest of her.

"Oh my God." I heard her whisper.

"Who is it?" came a voice from within. Suddenly, Tante Cécile was in the doorway. Her dark eyes grew wide, tears quickly filling them. Her hand grasped her heart as her mouth worked wordlessly, at a loss for words. Her eyes flew between Remy and I.

"Tante?" I asked tentatively, trying to break her from her trance.

Her eyes focused on me for a second. And then she was gone, making her way to the back of the house. I heard the door to her room slam, causing me to wince. Amy turned her brown eyes to me. "You better have a damn good explination."

**The reaction is next. Again, Please forgive me. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, well that was part 1 of 2 of "The Reaction." I actually really like this chapter. I had a hard time starting it. Ok... enough of my rambling.**

**I own nothing from X-men. Marvel does.**

Morgan POV

Amy opened the door wider to let Remy and I into the house. I glanced behind me to see Amy give Remy a particularly nasty glare. I focused my attention forward, making my way into the living room. As far as I could tell, the house looked exactly the same. As I looked closer, however, I saw that it was not. Everything had a worn, almost sad, look to it. The atmosphere was not as bright and cheery as I remembered it. I guess that's what happens when someone you love disappears for two years. I sat down on the sofa, Remy sitting to my left, and Amy taking a chair directly opposite from us.

"Well," she started, "explain."

I stared at my hands, trying to come up with the right words to tell her. How do you tell someone that you were hunted down by the government, thrown into a cell, and experimented on until you couldn't bear to live anymore? How can you possibly describe the agony of being pushed to your limits and then pushed farther? How do you tell them that you ran for their own safety? How do you tell them at all?

"I don't know what to say," I finally replied. Amy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Come one Morgan, you're smarter than this. How about this, where have you been for the past two years?"

Remy took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I've been locked up. Some military officer, Colonel Stryker, took us. He's been doing experiments on us and…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Amy said, cutting me off. "Did you just say that our government is letting someone take people off the streets and experiment on them? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"It's true!" I said, my voice rising.

"No," she said. "It can't be. It's unconstitutional. No one would ever allow it."

"Maybe they wouldn't allow it if it were regular humans that were being experimented on. But it's not. They're testing mutants. I've never lied to you Amy. You know I can't lie." The look on Amy's face told me that she was not convinced. "Amy, you know that people like me and Remy are not looked at in the same light as everyone else. People fear us and think we are a menace to society…"

"You know what I think?" she said, cutting me off again. "I think that he," she pointed an accusing finger at Remy, "had something to do with you running off. I knew that he wasn't trustworthy from the moment you told me about him. He's the one that got you into this mess. But I trusted you and your judgment. I guess I was wrong. "

"Remy is the one who got me out of that prison!" I exclaimed. "I know you don't believe what you just said. I know that you're hurt and feel betrayed that I left without any explanation but it was the only way that I could ensure that you and Tantè Cecile were safe. Stryker took Remy first and then came for me! He tested us, he hurt us, and he locked us away like animals. Hell, we were treated worse than animals."

Amy just stared at me like I was crazy. "H-how am I supposed to believe this. I-I can't grasp the fact that anyone who is supposed to serve our country would treat anyone like that."

"It's because we're mutants," I replied.

"Even still, someone would have stopped them. I refuse to believe it"

"What do you want me to say?!" I finally yelled, frustrated. "You want proof? Here's your proof!" I stood up quickly, startling both Remy and Amy, as I pulled my shirt up just enough to show the scars marring my abdomen. "_These_ were given to me by the man who captured me! _These _will stay with me for the rest of my life. _This_ is my proof to you that I have gone through hell and back, just to receive this kind of treatment from my best friend, someone who I thought would help me through anything!" I shook as I lowered my shirt, my eyes locked on her face. Amy was at a loss for words, her eyes never leaving my scars.

"Please," I said, my voice barely a whisper. "You have to believe me."

Amy finally looked up at me, tears in her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She stood quickly and left the room. I looked down at my feet as I heard the front door open, then close. I covered my face with my hands, tears threatening to spill over. I never heard Remy move from the couch to stand in front of me. He took my hands from my face and silently wrapped me in his arms.

"I can't lose her," I said, my voice cracking. "We've been through so much together. She's my best friend in the whole world."

Remy laid a hand on my hair, stroking it softly. "I know Chère. I know."

We stood like that for a long time before I finally stepped away from his embrace, though his hands never left my arms. "You should go," I whispered. My eyes found his. His eyes showed concerned and caring.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea. I need to talk to Tantè. Alone." I sounded exhausted.

Remy placed a kiss on my brow. "Alright. I'll come back tonight Voodoo."

I allowed myself a small smile as I led him to the door. Just as he got in the doorway, he turned around. "Are you su—"

I cut him off. "Yes. I'll be fine." He took my hand and kissed it. I gave him a small shove out of the door before closing it. I leaned my head up against the door, wondering about how much Tantè Cecile had heard and how much I would have to explain. I slowly made my way to the back of the house, pausing to look at the pictures scattered throughout the rooms.

I stopped at a picture form graduation. It was of Amy, Tantè Cecile, and I, taken right after the ceremony was over. Amy and I were on either side of Tantè Cecile, waving our diplomas. Tantè Cecile was laughing. Little did we know that just a week later, I would be leaving behind the ones who cared about me the most.

I finally turned towards Tantè Cecile's door. I lightly knocked on it. "Tantè Cecile?" I called, sounding so small, reminding myself of the nights when I would have nightmares about the wreck that killed my parents.

I grabbed the door handle, opening the door just a crack. "I need to talk to you."

**Nice change of pace to see Morgan yelling. She's not that angry of a person. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. And of course, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Walks in nonchalantly* *Looks around* *Posts chapter* *Leaves***

**X-Men is not mine, it's Marvel's unfortunately.**

Morgan POV

I opened the bedroom door a little wider, poking my head into the room. My eyes finally found Tante Cécile sitting on her bed, staring out of the bay window that looked out into the backyard. I remember spending hours sitting in that window, reading and letting the sun warm my body. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Tante?" I asked tentatively.

"Come in Morgan," she replied, her eyes trained on the backyard.

I slowly stepped into the room, afraid to make any sudden movements for fear of upsetting her. "How had it come to this?" I thought to myself. "What happened so that I am now afraid to walk around the woman who means so much to me, who gave me a home, loved me as though I was her own flesh and blood, and who helped me realize that I was not any different than a normal human?" Oh yea, I fled from my home two years ago.

"Sit down," she said, motioning with her head to the seat under the window.

I sat down, head bowed, afraid to look her in the eye. I was acutely aware of my surroundings. I could hear the birds singing outside. The sunlight seemed brighter, the leaves on the trees greener, as if nothing was wrong in the world. It did not reflect my mood and did nothing to ease the knots in my stomach. I sat waiting for Tante Cécile to speak first.

After a few agonizingly slow minutes, she finally spoke. "I heard what you said to Amy."

I risked a quick glance at Tante, trying to gauge her mood. She definitely was starting to show her age. Her dark hair had stripes of white in it, and there were more lines around her eyes and mouth. There seemed to be a permanent crease in her brow, something that I knew I had partly caused. Her eyes wandered to my face, causing me to duck my head back down. "Look at me Morgan." I looked up slowly, afraid to see any kind of disapproval or anger in her dark eyes. Before I could stop myself, words started to gush out of my mouth in an attempt to explain myself and my decision.

"I am so sorry Tante. I never meant to hurt you or cause you to worry, though I know that running probably didn't help any. I just wanted to keep you safe. Stryker would stop at nothing to get what he wants and the feral is so dangerous. I just couldn't put you in that position and risk you or Amy getting hurt, or worse. I would never have been able to live with myself. I didn't think I would be gone so long or that I would get caught. I'm just so sorry." I babbled on frantically, tears starting to stream down my face, until Tante finally shushed me.

"I know why you did what you did. You do not need to explain yourself to me my child. I probably would have done the same thing with my parents if I thought I would put them in danger when I was your age."

"Really?" I asked, sniffling.

"Yes," she replied, a small smile forming on her lips. "I knew as soon as I saw the bar and Amy told me about you leaving that something was not right. I could feel the presence of other mutants, not just you."

"I thought you could only sense them if they were near you?" I said, confused, momentarily forgetting about the subject at hand.

"Yes but if a mutant actively uses their power, then I can sometimes feel their presence, even after they are long gone. Once I knew that mutants were involved, I knew there was little I could do for you, something that tore me up every day. I had to put all my trust into you and believe that you were strong enough to overcome this. I prayed for you everyday."

"So, you didn't go to the police or try to get help?" I asked, a slight tone of disbelief in my voice.

"No I didn't. The police don't know how to deal with mutants yet, we are still a mystery to them. No, it was the Thieves Guild that helped me attempt to find you and watch over you. I always knew that Remy LeBeau was more than he appeared. Apart of the Thieves Guild." She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "Anyway, they helped me come up with a story to tell the folks around town about your disappearance and of course why the bar was smashed up."

"What did you tell them?"

"Well," she started, "the bar was easy enough to explain. It was vandals who had tried to destroy the bar. They haven't been caught yet." She gave me a small smirk and a wink. The corners of my mouth twitched up in a ghost of a smile. "Your story was a bit harder to convince the people of," she said with a sigh. "I told them that you had left for Houston, to visit your parents' grave and to visit any relatives that you had left. I told them that I didn't know how long you planned on staying. Some people had their doubts but if you tell them the same story long enough then they begin to accept it as truth."

"What if I hadn't come back?" I asked.

Again Tante Cécile turned her head to look out of the window. "I never even once stopped to consider that. I knew you would fight your way back, one way or another. You are a strong woman," she said, her eyes finding mine again.

We stayed like that for a few heartbeats, letting the whole situation sink in. Tante slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulder in a motherly hug. "Yes," she whispered into my hair, "I knew you would come back."

She finally pulled back and held me at arms length. "Now come. We must be joyous right now and cast these dark thoughts away for the time being. My child is finally back where she belongs and I want to enjoy her company. We will deal with the repercussions of this whole ordeal later but for now, you need to eat. You are far too skinny," she said, a full fledged grin on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back as she rose and made her way to the front part of the house.

"I'm home," I whispered to myself, turning to face the window. I felt slightly nervous about trying to get back into the normal routine of life, yet excited at the same time. I would start over, with Remy and Tante Cécile's help of course. I would mend the friendship with Amy and I would put Stryker and the island behind me and leave the past where it belonged, in the past. Yes, things would get better.

With that final thought, I slowly rose to follow Tante Cécile, and start moving forward.

* * *

**If anyone is still around reading this... THANK YOU! I am a horrible author, I don't post enough. I'm like Morgan, dissappearing for a long time and then popping back up unexpectedly. I tried to cover all of my bases in this chapter and not leave any holes in the story. If you notice a gaping one or see that I have not addressed a major issue, please tell me. I am still a novice writer after all. I am NOT going to promise that I will get another chapter out in the near future because look at my track record. Not good. So I leave you with these final words. Reviews and constuctive critism welcome.**


End file.
